


.one

by dotdotmoon



Series: one. two. three [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Established Relationship, Fairies, Ghosts, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotdotmoon/pseuds/dotdotmoon
Summary: Kyungsoo's already rescued several Yixings tonight.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: one. two. three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	.one

**Author's Note:**

> (this one's for dreamy, like all of my xingsoos.)
> 
> extended content notes:  
> \- slight/brief body horror  
> \- mention of blood

"Oh gosh, Kyungsoo, I thought I'd _die_ in here." This Yixing looked like he'd not only seen but also been touched by a ghost or two, and Kyungsoo couldn't blame him; corn ghosts were a menace.

"I could hear you wailing from the other side of the field," Kyungsoo said and took his hand. It was cold from fright, a little sweaty. "Didn't I tell you to go left at every turn?"

Yixing went red at that, masking the previous green tinge to his skin. "I forgot which one it was so I went right," he murmured with his eyes shut tightly as Kyungsoo dragged him past two ghosts. They'd draped themselves over the cornstalks piercing through their chests, the bright blue puddle of blood on the ground making their shoes squelch when they stepped through.

"Kyungsoo, where are you? Kyungsoo, my love," Yixing's voice sounded out behind them, so desperate it made Kyungsoo shiver and Yixing's hand in his tremble, while another ghost giggled, added "Oh gosh, Kyungsoo!"

"Keep your eyes closed," Kyungsoo said, taking in the thin line of Yixing's mouth before feeling for the ring on his hand. This time, it was on the right finger, had the right shape and wooden texture. He sighed. He'd have to have a word with the coven about their non-witchy partner initiation rites, and with Baekhyun in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, please let me know how it made you feel!!  
> comments keep me writing ;;
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakeclover) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/fakeclover)


End file.
